


She brings sunlight

by halseyxkristen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but they suck at cooking tbh, it's so sunny and bright and nice, soft, they're happy knuckleheads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseyxkristen/pseuds/halseyxkristen
Summary: Alex and Maggie try to bake a cake. They kind of fail. Maggie gets a puppy. They're happy and also tease each other like kids.  It's all fluff and soft, because who doesn't need more Sanvers fluff in their life, right?What are they, like, 5?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to "All The Pretty Girls" by Kaleo, so if you'd like to, you can listen to that while reading.

Alex is making her way through the kitchen, soft acoustic music playing on her phone as she checks the cake baking in the oven for the seemingly hundredth time.

She is determined not to fuck this one up. _At least this time._

Maggie keeps making fun of her mediocre baking skils. Ironically, the last time they both tried to bake cupcakes, Maggie was the one who burnt them.

Alex still recalls how confident Maggie was in her so called “superiority”.

_“Babe, the shop’s right by the corner,you go buy the sprinkles and I’ll take care of the cupcakes.”_

_“Maggie, if you burn them this time I swear to God-“_

_Maggie silenced her with a peck on the lips._

_“Please” she then scoffed “they’ll be just great. The best cupcakes you’ll have ever eaten.”_

_Alex had been gone for no more than 10 minutes._

_It turned out they, in fact, hadn’t been the best cupcakes she’d ever eaten. Not even close._

She shakes her head at the memory, a grin plastered onto her face, as she is basking in the sunlight breaking through her kitchen window, the little specks of light drawing patterns on her skin.

She realises-for the countless time- that she is happy. Blissfully, unapologetically happy.  And she doesn’t care for how long it lasts, as long as it’s there.

Maggie has been spending more and more time at her place, and vice versa, the past few months. So much that they’ve even got their clothes scattered around each other’s places. The thought makes her heart flutter, even now.

She checks the time. Half past five. Her girlfriend should be here by now.

The cake will still take about another 40 minutes till it’s baked. At least, that’s what the cook book relates. She wants to surprise her girlfriend with the best chocolate cake she could muster up the skills to bake.

They would decorate it together, as they always do. It has become a habit that they  try to make something edible and sweet every weekend. When it goes well, Kara is invited too. Sometimes Lena tags along, as well.

However, today Kara is on a date with her girlfriend. She remembers how excited she sounded over the phone this morning, mumbling something along the lines of "Lena doesn't know how to ski, so today's her big day of learning".

She rummages through her closet for a comfortable, clean t-shirt, since the one she's wearing now is all covered in flour and crean.

She also grabs Maggie's favourite one: an orange, oversized t-shirt, that Alex used to hate and wonder why she hadn't thrown out already.

She loves it now. It may or may not have something to do with the person who wears it whenever she comes over and stays the night.

A gentle knock on the door signals that her girlfriend is here.

"Half an hour late" she remarks, smirking.

She'd tease the detective for her lack of punctuality later.

She opens the door, revealing the beautiful dark haired woman, grinning widely, her eyes sparkling.

Alex _adores_ those eyes.

"Finally" she leans on the door, expecting a welcome kiss. It never comes. Instead, she can see how Maggie's fidgeting with something, hands at her back.

She tilts her head, squirming her eyes in confusion, the smile elicited by the woman's presence still painted on her lips.

Maggie just grins. And she keeps grinning, before suddenly blurting out " I did something awesome."

"What is it?" Alex questions "Come in, why are you standing there like that, babe?"

Maggie shifts her weight from one foot to another.

"Before you get upset or laugh at me, or tell me a firm 'no' just hear me out, okay?"

She looks like a child who's just brought home some dirty toy he's found on the street, or who's just broken his mother's favourite vase and knows he's going to get away with it regardless.

_Then it dawns on Alex._

Maggie has been joking all month about getting a puppy, along with Kara's support- _who suggested, mind you, three puppies_ , just so one wouldn't get too lonely. Of course Alex has scoffed and refused the idea, with the justification that they'd be too busy with work to look after it properly.

" _Margaret Sawyer_ , you did not."

She pinches the bridge of her nose, opening the door fully and urging her girlfriend inside.

When she closes the door and turns around, she notices Maggie's goofy smile as she is still struggling to keep something at her back.

Then she hears a small, lazy _"woof"_ and she knows her nightmares have come alive.

Maggie bites her lower lip as she exposes a small, dark brown puppy in her hands.  It's so tiny, and half asleep.

"Maggie.." she sighs, shaking her head

"Okay, hear me out" Maggie begins, ready to plead for the puppy to be kept. Alex swears she's dealing with a 5 year old, instead of a grown ass fucking woman.

"You know how I've told you about the case of Sarah Downey, the 8 year old with the abusive step-father?"

Alex nods. She remembers Maggie telling her about the girl, who had been both physically and emotionally abused by her step-father. The police was announced by a terrified teacher, who had accidentally noticed the vehement bruises covering her stomach and arms. The step-father had run away by the time the police got to their home, so Maggie was given the relatively easy case of finding his whereabouts. She ended up getting quite attached to the girl in the meantime, and she had gone with her to therapy after having obtained a restraining order from her step dad.

"Well, her therapist suggested getting her a pet or something, you know, to help her attach and improve her emotional recovery from the trauma, so I offered to take her to a shelter." She looks down at the sleeping puppy, scratching his ears lovingly.

She gives Alex such a desperate look as she cotinues. "And there were these two completely adorable puppies there, and their mom has died so they were basically alone.." Alex shakes her head in disbelief at how endearing her girlfriend is, and how invested she already seems into taking care of the ball of fluff dozing off in her arms.

"I just had to, you know? Plus, we can take care of it." She suggests

"We?" Alex raises an eyebrow

"Oh come on, you'll love him. Besides, he'll be at my place most of the time, and when I won't be able to look after him, and neither will you, I'm convinced Kara won't miss the chance."

She puts the little thing down onto one of the chairs near the counter, approaching the DEO agent and sneaks her arms around her waist, nuzzling her nose into the crook of her neck.

She places a light kiss on her collar bone, then kisses her softly on the lips, mumbling an adorable _"please?"_

Alex tries to maintain her stern posture, but it's very difficult not to break into a smile when she hears the whine of the tiny animal on the chair. He apparently woke up.

She breaks from Maggie's embrace and picks up the small fluff. Its tongue is sticking out of its mouth, and she notices just how soft its fur is as she runs her fingers through it.

_God. She is too whipped._

Maggie grins at the sight of her girlfriend being absorbed into playing with it, and the few _"Oh, hello buddies"_ and _"you're sleepy, aren't you, knucklehead?"_ actually make her heart melt and skip a beat.

Alex looks up, and sighs.

She approaches the detective and sneaks an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, still holding the puppy in her other arm.

"You'll be the death of me, Sawyer." She whispers, hot breaths against the dark haired woman's lips.

Maggie smiles into the kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes" she giggles

\--

 

She grabs the orange t-shirt from the edge of the table and strips off her clothes, throwing them into the bathroom.

"It's always so hot in here" she complains

"That's because I know you always prefer lounging just in a t-shirt and boxers, excuse me." Alex  counters

"Huh, I was actually expecting the 'that's because I'm in the room' generic line" Maggie places herself on the counter, the puppy already fast asleep on the fuzzy,white carpet, probably tired from all the playing  he got from both women in the past hour or so.

Alex gives her a smug smile. “I’ll leave that for later.” She winks

Maggie just giggles. Alex is definitely one of the best, most genuine and loving people she had ever met, and she’s endlessly grateful to whatever universe or deity brought her into her life, or made her stumble upon the DEO Agent. And if it was merely chance that they met..well, she’s grateful for that, too.

“So, I take your day off was good?” Maggie asks, nose buried into her phone.

Alex leans her head against her arm that rests on the table, gazing at the woman in front of her.

“Yeah, I got to do some reading and try to make a cake.” She laughs

There’s just something so.. _ethereal_ about Maggie standing there, scrolling on her phone, specks of light and dust swirling through her hair and on her delicate cheeks, smiling down at something that’s most likely a cat video, her dimples caressing her face, in a simple t-shirt that looks better on her than it has ever looked on Alex. She doesn’t fail to notice, for the hundredth time, the few tiny freckles scattered underneath her eyes and just slightly the bridge of her nose. They’re barely noticeable, but she’s grown to see them more and more precisely, as a consequence of the numerous mornings she wakes up next to the dark haired woman-who’s obviously _not a morning person_ \- so she gets to imprint certain minuscule details into her memory.

She thinks if she could freeze time, it would be now. Just for a minute.

_Time.Time. Time-_

Then it hits her.

Her eyes widen, and she suddenly gets up, literally face palming herself. Maggie just tilts her head at her, confused.

“I forgot the cake” she mutters as she hurries over to the oven.

“Again?!”

She doesn’t even bother to take one of the kitchen gloves to open it, so she inevitably burns her palm, clutching it into her other hand, muttering curses underneath her breath as she rushes over to the sink to put some cold water on it.

Meanwhile, Maggie takes the half burnt cake out, and tosses it on the counter. She stares at it for a moment. _Yep, half burnt_. Then she notices Alex’s pout as she crosses her arms.

“Oh,for fucks sake!”

That does it for Maggie. She starts laughing so hard that she has to clutch her stomach, and tears form in her eyes.

“You-“ she manages to choke out between sprawls of laughter “ you’re such a-“ she takes  a deep breath, trying to calm down “you’re such an idiot, Alex!” she keeps laughing, and gets flipped off by Alex.

The pain in her palm has subsided by now, so she goes and checks on the cake.

“I mean, it’s not that bad, is it?” she asks, trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

“Danvers, literally 60% of it is burnt.” Maggie chuckles behind her, pushing her out of the way so she can take a picture of it.

Alex just scowls.

“Aah, Kara’s going to love this one.” She giggles to herself

“You know what?” Alex raises her hands into the air “I’m done. _Completely, utterly, irrevocably done._ This stuff’s not for me. “

“Oh,come on, I’m sure next time will be better. This is karma for making a complete fun of me last time when I burnt the cupcakes.” She kisses Alex on the cheeks, and then rises on her toes slightly, to give her a tender,lingering kiss on the forehead.

Alex wraps her arms around her, looking over Maggie’s shoulder to the failed experiment.

“I mean..I’m sure we can save a bit of its remains,though.”

“Good idea! But how about we settle for ordering pizza instead?” Maggie suggests, brightly

_She’s not even in a million years going to put that into her mouth._

\---

They end up ordering two large pizzas for the evening, and fall asleep cuddling on the couch, along the puppy Maggie had just the brilliant idea to name _“Cake”_ , in honor of their act of trying.

At the end of the day, the act of trying is a good moral value to have.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: resilienthopes  
> and come say hi  
> comments/criticism are very appreciated, since I'm trying to improve my writing.  
> have a nice day!


End file.
